


Monochrome

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren, Soulmates, i tried to be evil, nomin, norenmin, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Jeno's wish comes true...almost.





	Monochrome

Dull, grey, black white.

Jeno had never seen colour. They say you had to meet your soulmate first. The first touch usually sealed the deal. But touch the wrong person and you died. Jeno had therefore never felt the touch of a brother. Their arms strayed close together, hovering close, but never all the way.

And then he met Na Jaemin, and Jaemin's best friend Huang Renjun. Jaemin was everything Jeno wished he could be and more. Jaemin was pretty. Jaemin was popular. Jaemin was friendly. The list could go on. Renjun was no less. He was smart and he was humorous and he was friends with Jaemin, no less. Jeno longed for their friendship, and especially Jaemin's touch; could it be Jaemin who would finally free him from this prison?

It came quickly. Jeno was grateful. Awkward moments became comfortable. Monosyllables became paragraphs. Jeno's world became lighter, outlines became clearer, his vision sharpened. Flashes of colour - was that really what pink was? - punctuated his days. He was almost free.

They lay side by side on the grass. Jeno lay in between Renjun and Jaemin. Their hands were close, almost touching. The sunset was pretty, but to Jeno, Jaemin was prettier. "Look," Jaemin whispered, reaching up with one hand. He pointed out the slight differences in the sky, indicating a change in colour. Jeno turned his head, shifting slightly.

He shifted. That was all it took.

Jaemin's hand brushed against his. Jeno's chest constricted painfully. He grunted as the pain shot through him. Jaemin sat up with a shocked yell. "Renjun! Jeno, Renjun, look! I can see! I can see colour! It's so...beautiful..." He trailed off, choked up in happiness and disbelief, too lost in the bliss to comprehend exactly WHY he could see. Jeno's eyes widened in realisation, but the intensity of the pain increased, convulsing his whole body. He rolled over onto his side, gasping for breath. He could feel his brain shutting down from the ever-decreasing amount of oxygen, but still he fought to stay conscious. Why couldn't he see? Why was everything still so dark? 

"Jeno? Jeno, what's wrong?" Renjun asked frantically. Jeno stared blankly at Renjun's knee, the pain too intense for him to respond. He was too weak to try and stop what was happening. He was stupid, he was dumb, he was naive. He was naive to think that it was Jaemin. It was never Jaemin. And as Renjun gripped Jeno's shoulder in a desperate attempt to save him, Jeno's last question was answered. But it was too late. 

Jeno left with the pastel pink and soft orange of the sunset reflecting in his unseeing gaze.

Jaemin's world was so bright. So why was it so dull?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe  
> You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this one. It's so short, but I'm evil. Let's see if any of you can guess what actually happened!  
> Follow my twt @pcyjunguwudays uwu for exclusive behind the scenes content xoxo gossip girl


End file.
